<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Taste Test by MockStrad</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29518659">Taste Test</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MockStrad/pseuds/MockStrad'>MockStrad</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Team Fortress 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>An American writes about Australian foods, Drabble, Fluff, Not Shippy, Other, i mean it could be</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:35:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29518659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MockStrad/pseuds/MockStrad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On a lazy afternoon, Sniper introduces Scout to an Australian delicacy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Scout &amp; Sniper (Team Fortress 2)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Taste Test</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On a rare afternoon when the team had some R&amp;A time Scout had followed Sniper out to his campervan to relax. At least, it seemed to be relaxing for Scout as he chattered away and bragged about his most recent conquests on the field. Sniper had yet to tell him to shut up which was a good sign, but he wasn’t exactly sitting quietly. Throughout their time he’d been busying himself with chores around the van, first finishing up some dishes then sweeping the floor (nudging Scout’s feet to get him to raise them so he could get under the table), and then cleaning his rifle. When Sniper had finally run out of things to do he turned to Scout. </p>
<p>“Hungry?” he asked, interrupting a riveting story about Scout somehow managing to out-snipe the enemy Sniper. </p>
<p>“Little bit,” Scout admitted. “Whatcha got?” </p>
<p>Sniper stepped to the counter, digging around a bread box. “I was gonna make some toast.” </p>
<p>The nostalgic idea of simple toast way out here on the base made Scout’s stomach growl. “Yeah, sounds good,” he replied, continuing on with his story as Sniper got to work. Minutes later a plate was set before the Bostonian that made his eyebrows raise. </p>
<p>“What’s this?” he asked, picking up the piece of bread. </p>
<p>Sniper had already taken a bite of his own. “Toast,” he said through the mouthful. </p>
<p>“I can see that, what’s on top?”</p>
<p>Swallowing, Sniper glanced down at his bread. He’d made his usual; a slathering of butter with some Marmite on top. When he looked back Scout was sniffing curiously at the concoction. </p>
<p>“It kinda smells like molasses,” Scout noted. “But like… Not?” </p>
<p>Sniper was now intrigued and rested his chin in his hand. “It’s Marmite, mate. Have a bite, go on.”</p>
<p>He watched on as the scout took a large bite of the bread and chewed once, twice, then froze. A sly smile spread over Sniper’s face as he watched Scout try to decide if he liked the strange mixture that had just hit his tongue. At least he didn’t spit it out. Instead, Scout finished chewing and swallowed.</p>
<p>“That… Did not taste how I expected,” he said. </p>
<p>“Salty, bit of a veg taste to it,” Sniper agreed. “Sorry if you don’t like it, I can fix you another.” To his surprise Scout had taken another brave bite. “Or you can finish that.” </p>
<p>They sat in blissful silence -- Sniper’s ears were slightly ringing from the lack of talking -- eating together. Scout actually wound up requesting a second piece, to which Sniper obliged. As he toasted the bread he leaned against the counter. </p>
<p>“You should come to Australia, try some proper Vegemite,” he said. “S’banned here stateside but it’s got a stronger flavor and I usually prefer it. Marmite’s good enough when I can get it, though.” </p>
<p>He paused, realizing that Scout was staring him down. </p>
<p>“What?” </p>
<p>Scout grinned. “I ain’t never heard you talk for so long. Guess I found something you like.” </p>
<p>Humming at the thought, Sniper began buttering the toast. “Next time you come visit I’ll whip up some fairy bread.” </p>
<p>That got Scout’s interest piqued, and the pair spent the rest of the afternoon swapping recipes from back home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So the story is that I was at my local grocery store and found a jar of Marmite for sale. I couldn't pass up the opportunity to try it. I messaged my friend from Australia and he told me how he likes to prepare it, on toast with butter. Turns out it's pretty good. </p>
<p>Special thanks to Ash for saving me from eating a spoonful of salted yeast straight out of the jar.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>